Love Stories for Everyone
by SevenSinsproject
Summary: Love stories for everyone's favorite pairings. Contains Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Ninjago Love Stories prompt 1: Games

Pairing: Kai x Lloyd

Summary: Kai thinks back to the games he played with Lloyd.

Kai's pov

It was raining. Being fire, you'd expect me to hate this kind of weather, right? I loved it, despite all the memories it brought back. Lloyd had gone off to some town off in the middle of nowhere to get another reward and give some big speech. He hated that. Not because they had been there too and helped, well…maybe a little. It hurt that Lloyd was gone so often. He never asked any of the others to come with him. If he didn't know Lloyd like he did, he might of though all the attention was going to his head. Sure, Lloyd craved attention, but attention from strangers was not what he was after.

It was his attention Lloyd was after. Every hour of every day he wanted my attention and mine alone. That wasn't hard, given how much I loved the kid. As soon as he came home I'd pull him off in some room and demand to know everything. He'd laugh and tell me all about it. I loved the way he laughed. It made him sound like himself again. Being older changed Lloyd, maybe to the point of being a completely different person, but I could see right through all of his disguises.

Lloyd still was only a child. It showed every time we did anything together. He still had a comic book collection under his bed. He still was afraid of the dark. He still loved sweets to the point of having an obsession. It made him weak and vulnerable and innocent. But when it came to the games we played, then and now, he was still a pro.

You can say I corrupted him all you want, but the kid had a whole collection of Yaoi books under his bed that he disguised as comic books. He brought up the idea when I caught him reading one. I had agreed, having feelings for the younger boy since we had formally met. Anger and hatred make a great disguise, but I suppose he saw through that. I sat on the edge of his bed, listening to him explain himself. He stuttered and was red in the face as he explained what he wanted. I didn't get it; I barely heard him over my pounding heart. When our lips met for the first time, however, it spoke volumes.

I pushed him back on the bed, staring into the ocean blue eyes. "What did you wanna play? Why don't you show me?" His eyes widened as he reached up, gently tracing my jaw.

"You wanna play a game with me, Kai? I'll show you how," he whispered.

So it began. Our secret meetings became more and more frequent as the time we'd been together grew. Too soon he gained the weight of the world on his shoulders. He ran into my arms then and there, forcing his lips on mine as he cried. He felt the same fear as I did; our games were drawing to a close. I wouldn't let that happen; I wouldn't take the only joy in his life away. So I kissed him back, trying to convey I understood. I understood how he felt. He understood, I knew it from the moment he pulled away.

Then there was the incident with the time tea, or whatever it was called. He had grown up to save us. He walked up to me, smirk on his face. "You wanna play a game Kai? We could play doctor? I know you like that," God, his voice was sexy. It was deeper, so unfamiliar yet so right. He said it loud enough for everyone to hear. I could feel my face heat up as our lips met. Let the games begin.

We met in closets, bedrooms, anywhere without people. Our somewhat innocent games became not so innocent. He didn't care how close we came to crossing the line. He loved me. I loved him too, but I didn't want to hurt him. The world needed him. What if I made it so he couldn't fight the Overlord because I was hurt? Before the fight we kissed, once again conveying everything into one kiss.

Now Lloyd was never around. He left so often that I was worried I'd never see him again. This scared me; I was getting too attached. Maybe I should just propose so I could never be without him. When he walked in the door, he ran into my arms, smiling. "I have a surprise," he whispered, "and it's just for you." I didn't understand. What surprise could be only for me? He knelt to the ground, smiling with tears in his eyes. "Will you marry me?" I nodded, surprised. It wasn't too surprising that he made the first move. I smiled back, placing a small kiss on the top of his nose. "Onto a new game, Mr. Impatient. Just couldn't wait, could ya?" He laughed, and everything returned to normal.

First prompt done. I will accept any requests. I have some planned too, just in case. Hope you enjoyed!


	2. Chapter 2

Zane glanced back at Cole, not sure how to react. He was expecting him to dance with _her_. There was no mistaking the love he felt for her, but he wasn't too sure how to go about doing this. Cole told him to follow his lead, but, he wasn't sure if he trusted Cole. He had seen Cole flirt, and although he was good, those other girls weren't Pixal.

Those other girls didn't have eyes like Pixal's; eyes that glowed amidst all the darkness in their world. The Overlord had returned, bringing with him darkness and fear. Pixal was like a small candle flickering weakly in the dark; her light almost consumed by the shadow the Overlord cast. Yet she managed to smile, even if it was painted on and fake. Pixal made him feel alive; made his core pulse emotions he didn't believe in until now pulsed through his chest. So this is what Jay felt for Nya. Whatever it was, it made him feel complete.

"C'mon you two," Cole encouraged, "Zane, put your hand on her waist." Was Cole all right? Did he honestly expect him to put his hands on her waist and do all those things Zane had seen him do to other girls? Zane chanced a quick glance at Pixal, but she looked just as confused as he did. Hesitantly, he took her hands in his; electricity filling his veins as he did. It was quick, nothing he hadn't felt before. But this was different. It held so much more power and emotion. Sure, when he looked at Nya the electricity came, but only when she was extremely near him and he could feel her breath on his neck.

Zane and Pixal stood about two feet apart with their hands barely entwined. Cole sighed heavily, forcing a cheerful smile. "C'mon Zane, you can get closer than that," he informed, his voice more forced than usual. Why on earth did Nya appoint him matchmaker? Rolling his eyes, he moved from his comfortable position against the wall towards the pair as they shuffled a couple inches closer. Pushing the two close enough that their chests brushed, Cole positioned their hands. "There, now stay like that, please," he whined, stepping back slightly. He smiled and pressed play on the CD player he had brought into the room. 'It's all up to you Zane, make me proud!' Cole thought, smiling.

Zane knew the song. "Cantarella," he murmured softly, stepping backwards, "of course." Taking a deep breath, he began to go through the dance, singing the words so softly he was almost sure she couldn't hear. The light that filled her emerald eyes, however, made him think that maybe she did hear him. Back, forward, spin, he had memorized the movements. Because once upon a time, he danced this with Cole, back when his father died. It had made him feel less alone. He spun her again, pulling her against his chest. "I was so alone," he whispered, "so lost. Then I met you. Promise me you won't leave; I can't take that kind of pain again." Her eyes widened; a spark ignited a fire inside them.

Pixal was simple, really. She wanted what she could not have. She wanted to live on, because Zane too wanted what he could not have. She could not promise something like that. "Tonight," she whispered, "I can only promise you tonight." She hated her voice, so monotone. She wished she could fill it with the love Zane could, or the fiery temper Kai possessed, or even the laughter Jay and Nya shared. It filled her with longing. That was all she could do now. Long to be free; long for them not to turn out the lights. Dreams became her only escape, not that she could escape into anything sweet. All her dreams were bitter and they were all about him. She didn't mind that part, but he was crying. She hated seeing him cry, especially since those tears were for her.

The song ended abruptly with Pixal drawn close to his chest. Tears filled her hollow eyes, so often void of emotion. He tilted her chin up, studying her with that calculating look. "One night, then. I will give you what you want, whatever it is, for tonight. And if you can come back, then I'll give you everything."

He was so foolish, giving everything to her so willingly. She could still betray them, of her own free will. She couldn't though, because the pained look he'd give her would crack her into a million pieces. She leaned into his chest, feeling cold steel. Something else was there, though. A warmth she couldn't begin to comprehend greeted her; welcoming her to everything that was Zane. Their eyes locked; emerald and ice blue clashing yet going along perfectly. Two people who shouldn't have been compatible.

Their lips met in a quick, inexperienced kiss. She couldn't live without him; her body ached with need for him. She completed him. She noticed that the other boy had left a long time ago, which was fine. "Zane, may I ask you something?" she whispered once they had pulled apart. He nodded, arms settling comfortably around her waist. "When you do turn out the lights, promise me you won't cry…we are compatible, right?"

"Of course," Zane whispered, "if it worries you, I won't turn out the lights."

"Yes, please don't turn them out."

Okay, so here is the Zixal fic. Jay x Nya will be next, then on to Glaciershipping! I'm so sorry for not updating…Please forgive me!


	3. Chapter 3

This contains Nya x Bad boy Jay. Well, Jayna was requested; I just added my own personal touch.

Nya did not allow herself to be afraid of anything. She was a samurai; a tigress hidden in the shadows. Jay made her afraid though, because she knew that electricity caused burns just as bad as fire did. Beautiful and dangerous; quick and intimidating. It sent her heart pounding inside her chest screaming, "Danger, it's dangerous here! Get away now!" her rebellious side often overtook her as she reached out to touch him. Fingers, chest, lips, anything really. She wanted to feel the electricity that pulsed through. She wanted that sense of fear and adrenaline when their fingers met.

She was selfish, wanting to keep him all to herself. But electricity is hard to tame; you cannot but in a glass jar and expect it to remain still. It will pound against the glass, creating rumbling noises and begging to be free. Jay was very predictable, yet sometimes he was so hard to read. She couldn't see what lay behind those blue eyes that looked at her with laughter and love. Sometimes she was worried he was laughing at her. Yet they only go that way when they looked at her.

Nya was no stranger to boys. She had been one of the only single girls in the village. Boys chased after her more often than not. She came home with bruises and bite marks, even though Kai showed obvious disapproval. She didn't understand what was so wrong about it; it was like he thought they were doing something even worse. Finally, when she came home late yet again, he snapped. "Why do you keep chasing after all these boys? Can't you just stick with one? I'm worried about you, Nya. I'm worried you'll do something you'll regret."

"Regret? Like what?" she retorted hotly.

"Promise me you won't have sex," he begged, "I don't care what you do as long as you don't have sex." She had agreed, never seeing such a fearful look in her brother's eyes. She didn't want to see that look ever again.

With Jay, she wanted to go against her brother's wishes. She wanted to go farther than ever with him. She wanted to go fast and hard, but Jay took it slow. He never was very slow, but he was with her. She could see how badly he wanted her. His eyes would linger on her and he'd smirk. Such a devil; rebellious and unafraid to do anything to get what he wanted. Lightning coursed through his veins, so slow wasn't exactly his thing.

Their first kiss was in some town she didn't even bother to remember. He eased her against the wall; the pair had left to get away from all the stress. He pressed against her, wrists in one hand and chin in the other. "I love you, Nya," he purred, pressing their lips together. Her eyes met his; she watched the smirk form on his lips. As he pulled away, he stopped and pressed his lips against her ear. "Beautiful, just like lightning." He dropped her wrists and walked away, shoving his hands in his pockets. He turned back once, smirking.

Nya sank to the ground, hands on her lips. Say what they would, he was beautiful. An angel disguised as a demon. No matter what her brother said, no matter what the world thought, she would love him. He was merely hiding his true self from her; the Jay that was kind and funny and would do whatever she wanted. He could be stubborn and reckless and lazy but he was hers. That was all she needed.

She should have known something so beautiful would be too dangerous to keep forever. She could trick herself into believing it, but still doubt came in rhythm with her pounding heart. The tigress in Nya lived for this thrill, and maybe, just maybe, she could convince her other half to love it too.

This is so short! I'm sorry, but I've never been into Nya. Next up Glaciershipping, then Kai x Jay…and any other requests I get. Happy Valentine's day!


	4. Chapter 4

_What had I done wrong_

_She left me all alone_

_For him none the less_

_Why Nya, why?_

_I always tried my best to make you happy_

_I loved your smile_

_But he could always do it better_

_God I hate him!  
But he's a brother, and this is normal, right?_

_I've never really met anyone quiet like you_

_And I find you amazing in every way_

_But why?_

_Why him over me?  
What did I do to make you choose him?_

_You tell me it's nothing_

_But I know you're lying_

_I see it in your eyes_

_So what is it?  
Do I talk too much?  
Or is it something more?_

_Zane's my only companion now_

_He doesn't leave when I yell at him  
He only looks sad, like it troubles him_

_Sometimes I hit him_

_I fight back_

_But he doesn't mind_

_He knows_

_He knows better than all of them_

_He knows better than you_

_When he wakes up with bruises_

_I feel so guilty_

_But he always smiles_

_That perfect smile_

_And tells me he'll be okay_

_As long as I get better_

_As long as I smile again_

_That's right_

_I've stopped smiling_

_All because you chose him _

_That rock chucking idiot_

_I tell Zane these things_

_He understands_

_He knows_

_He doesn't say anything now, but he rises from his chair_

_I'm filled with fear, and something else_

_Is it rage?_

_Or is it longing?  
I don't know, it's all just a jumble of emotions_

_He takes my hand, and my eyes widen_

"_I promise I'll take care of you_

_I'll rid you of that sadness. Don't hate him_

_Don't hate yourself either. Just be you."_

_And…_

_And…_

_I don't know what to do_

_But then again I do know_

_Against all I believe in_

_Against the emotion and passion I held for you_

_I pressed my lips against his_

_I let it all out_

_I knew this was meant to be_

_And I felt happy again_

_Zane was new and unfamiliar with this_

_But I gently showed him the way_

_This was what I wanted_

_Why had it remained hidden?_

_So many words can be exchanged through a kiss_

_But one word rang between us_

_It wasn't anger _

_Or passion_

_Or lust_

_Envy_

_Longing_

_No, no, none of those suited _

_It was need_

_I needed him_

_He needed me_

_Yin and Yang_

_A fragile balance_

_That had just been fixed_

_But Zane's eyes were open_

_Did I do something wrong again?_

_No, I couldn't have…_

_Could I?_

_Zane's hands wrap around my waist_

_Beckoning, pulling me closer_

_I let my hands wrap around his neck_

_Those icy blue eyes close, and I feel…_

_At ease_

_My eyes close too_

_And the madness in my head_

_The denial in my heart_

_The hatred in my soul_

_Leave_

_It's a nice feeling_

_Like the weight of the world has been lifted of your shoulders_

_I felt weak in his arms_

_A sense of helplessness_

_But…It was something new_

_And I enjoyed it_

_I felt like sometimes_

_Instead of being the hero_

_It's nice to be the one being saved_

_I shoved too hard_

_We fell to the ground_

_He was on the bottom_

_I was on the top_

_The kiss broke_

_And I began to apologize_

_A blush covered my face_

_But he laughed_

_It was quiet, but I thought it was absolutely perfect_

"_Are you okay?" he asked_

"_Yeah, I'm perfect," I whispered, forcing my hands on his shoulders_

_I eased him to the ground_

"_Now that I've found you."_

_He understood_

_I liked that_

_He knew me_

_I knew him, well, almost_

_But that didn't matter_

_Not anymore_

_I learned how_

_To love_

_Dear Nya,_

_So if you see me_

_And want me back_

_Too bad_

_I've found a much better angel _

_Then you'll ever be_

_So enjoy your life with Cole_

_Cause I'll be chilling with Zane_

_Yeah, I'm joking again_

_Hope you miss me_

_Cause I won't be missing you_

_Love you for never,_

_Jay~_


	5. Chapter 5

I promise I'll have Glaciershipping up soon, but for now let's just not kill me and enjoy this Kai/Jay fic, okay?

Kai wasn't an idiot. Sure he was rash and hot tempered but he was not stupid. He couldn't feign innocence and be oblivious to Jay's suffering. Jay was slowly crumbling into the darkest part of himself. Fear and doubt manipulated him like puppeteers.

He himself had been there once. It was like hell had frozen over and trapped him in her icy fingers. There were cuts on his writs to prove it. So many times had he thought it could get better if he put all the blame on himself. By cutting, he felt pain. Pain numbed his body yet proved he was still alive. Red was his favorite color, not the scarlet, terrifying crimson of his own blood against his skin. He had been so afraid and lost. There was no one there to help him, unlike Jay.

He saw the way Jay looked in the mirror. He could tell Jay only saw what was wrong with himself. To Kai, Jay was faultless. "I'm not good enough for hi-them," Jay would murmur, "so why do they call me brother?" Kai never understood who 'him' was, but he always felt something inside him stir. Jay's eyes, those beautiful hazel eyes, would glance at his bed. A scarred wrist would flash as his hand made its way to his heart. In return Kai would whisper, unheard and unseen, "Faultless, beautiful, loved."

Kai wanted to scream at him. He wanted to tell him that he was indeed faultless and beautiful and beyond compare. Maybe he wasn't as muscular as Cole or himself, but since when did that matter? He wanted to tell him how beautiful his skin was; he wanted to feel that reddish brown hair between his fingers. He was uncertain though, and continued to find everything that was perfect with him in silence.

Jay was so alone. He had seen Kai's wrists; he was the first of the other ninja to know. He hated seeing those chocolate brown eyes filled with tears. Fear was plainly written on his face, but fear of what was uncertain. Rejection, perhaps, or even hatred. He understood, though, and tried to smile. "I get it," he whispered, "darkness can even put out your flame." Kai had smiled weakly in return, wrapping an arm around his shoulder. "Thanks, mouth of lighting."

"Yeah, whatever, Pompeii."

Jay was such a liar. He lied whenever he spoke to the others. He hid behind masks of a cheerful personalities and corny jokes. Electricity illuminated the world, so how come he had to be overshadowed by darkness? He couldn't bring himself to lie to Kai, though. Whenever he was around he could barely look him in the eye. His eyes portrayed everything; often times he was a volcano waiting to erupt. He desperately wanted Kai to be the one to save him, because Kai had gone through this once. He could help him get out of it.

One can only take so much of silence, though. One evening Jay was standing in front of the mirror, looking once again at all his flaws. Kai could never love him and he should have known that. "Loveless," he breathed, "no one loves me. He wouldn't love me even if I was a completely different person." Kai stiffened, taking in the teen he had come to adore. He silently walked towards him, afraid to startle him. He wrapped his arms around his waist, resting his chin on top of his head, "Beloved," he announced, "you are beloved." He traced Jay's ribs, causing him to shudder. "You have the most beautiful eyes," he coaxed, "and the cutest laugh. Absolutely perfect." Tears filled Jay's eyes as Kai turned him around.

"Kai I…" Jay begged, clutching his shoulders.

"Shh, it's okay. I'm here; nothing is going to get you." Kai tilted Jay's chin up slowly, smiling reassuringly. "I'm not sure who this other dude is, but I hope you're not too in love with him." Kai placed his lips against Jay's, pulling the surprised teen closer to him. Pulling back, Kai cooed, "Beloved, my darling beloved, is beautiful. You are my beloved, and by default are beautiful. Not that you need someone to tell you that." Jay looked at him with tear filled eyes and kissed him again, whispering, "Love you Pompeii."

"Love you too, Lightning thief."

Aww, what adorable nicknames! Aren't I creative…nope, not at all. Glaciershipping will be next, I promise!


	6. Chapter 6

Lloyd wasn't allowed to be afraid. He was the son of Lord Garmadon; he should be creating fear not feeling it. It was the first night on a ship full of people who hated him. He would never admit it, but he was scared, terrified even, of being alone. The room was dark and empty just like so many nights before. "Alone," he whispered, "I'm all alone and nobody cares."

His fists clutched the pale sheets and held them like a lifeline. His eyes widened at the realization. No one cared. Not his uncle, his ninja, even his own mother and father didn't care about him. The serpentine and their ice cold hearts had only used him to gain an advantage. He was merely a pawn on the game board of life; a lifeless puppet without a will of his own.

He had always known he was loveless. To be loved was something he had never experienced, or at least, not for a long time. It was faint and fading every day, but he sometimes could feel the gentle caress of someone, and hear them murmur his name into his ear. He'd always glance behind him, always hoping someone was behind him. When he closed his eyes and breathed deeply, he was sure he could smell smoke and ash and feel the warmth of a flame against his skin.

Tears began to fall from his eyes, no matter how desperately he tried to stop them. They clouded his vision and numbed his already dull senses. He heard the door slowly creak open, flinching at the sound of footsteps. 'Just go away," he though bitterly. Instead, all his old fears came back and he whimpered, "Please don't hit me."

Kai was less upset about Lloyd being here than he let on. The others were practically at each other's throats about it, quarreling and bickering nonstop. Even though his temper and hot headedness prevented others from seeing it, he was actually glad the young Garmadon was here. That meant he was safe, even if the Serpentine were roaming Ninjago. The others had gone to bed at least an hour ago, but he had hesitated in front of Lloyd's door. He leant against the wall, starring at it. So many times had he hidden behind closed doors. He forced himself forward, placing his hand on the doorknob. As he opened the door, he heard the almost silent sobbing of the young teen.

Blue eyes met his; his body tensed at the mere sound of his footsteps. "Please don't hit me," he whimpered, pitifully hugging his knees to his chest. Kai closed the door behind him, slowly making his way towards Lloyd. He sat gingerly on the edge, staring at the wall. "Hit you?" his voice held an unnatural bite. To anyone else, he would've said, "Why waste my time on you?" He restrained himself and gently whispered, "Why would I do that?"

"Because you hate me," the young Garmadon whimpered.

"Who told you that?" He turned to face Lloyd, studying him with wonder. What exactly had this poor kid been through? Lloyd dropped his gaze, staring instead at the sheets with new intensity. He stood up, deciding that if Lloyd really wanted him there, he'd stop him. He was halfway through the door when he spoke up. "Please don't leave," he whispered, "I…I'm afraid of the dark." He turned, smiling softly.

"Why didn't you just say so?"

Kai went and sat next to Lloyd, surprised how easily the kid curled up against his chest. "You're warm," he muttered sleepily, clutching his shirt. Not knowing what to say, Kai began to speak.

"Once, in a land far away, there was a light. It burned brighter than any flame and lasted forever. The light was surrounded by darkness, so he believed that he was not loved. The darkness tried to consume him, but he stayed strong. Finally, the young light was delivered into the arms of someone with passion that blazed like fire. He held onto the little flame, and told him things he'd never heard before." Lloyd yawned, his body heavy with sleep. He liked this story; it reminded him of his own. "The flame told the light that he was not loveless, but he was beloved by all. He was loved most of all by the flame." Lloyd snuggled against Kai's chest, purring. He chuckled, tracing Lloyd's cheek. He wrapped his arms tighter around him, whispering, "I love you, little light."

Lloyd grew up to save them. Maybe it was for the better, but that night, Lloyd came to him. He didn't knock, not like he had too. He shut the door behind him, tears spilling from his eyes. "I'm afraid, Kai," he whimpered. Kai rose, holding out his arms. Lloyd threw himself into them, enjoying the warmth that always remained. "The flame told the light, now grown up, I love you." Lloyd murmured into his chest, clinging to him.

"I love you, bigger light."

"Kai…is okay for me to be afraid?" By way of answer, Kai held him tighter. He adjusted himself, using one of his hands to cup Lloyd's chin. "You're grown up," he whispered, "I can do this without a guilty conscience. " He lightly placed his lips against Lloyd's, pulling back slowly and placing them against his forehead. He didn't wait for an answer, but pulled Lloyd with him onto the bed. "I'll stay with you until you're not afraid."

Lloyd smiled, placing his lips against Kai's before leaning against his chest. He remembered the dreams he had, and knew it was Kai. He should've known; fire and light walked hand in hand.


	7. Chapter 7

Zane Julian stared up at the foreboding walls of his new school: Ninjago High. Though his father had tried to convince him into going to a nice private school to provide the best education possible to prepare him for medical school, Zane had other plans. He would rather go to public school over private any day. Private school got boring; seeing the same faces and doing the same thing everyday. He forced himself forward, acceptance letter clutched tightly in his left hand. The metal doors opeNed smoothly, feeling cold against his unusually warm hands.

The inside was nit as bad as he thought it wold be. The walls were of smooth white tile with black floors. His footsteps echoed loudly in the empty hall, resounding eerily off the walls. The lockers were a dull red color with names and numbers plastered in gold lettering that was already beginning to fade and peel away. He found the office quickly, opening the large glass door hesitantly. Thankfully, it made no sound as he entered. A young woman with silver hair and pleasant emerald eyes greeted him. "Hello, I am Pixal, and you are?"

"Zane, Zane Julian. It is a pleasure to meet you, Pixal." He spoke smoothly, letting the words flow easily. He watched with slight satisfaction as his polite words as Pixal's face became a light shade of pink.

Zane had always managed to attract girls, most older than him because of his polite speech and natural way with words. He wasn't bad looking, either, with icy blue eyes, pale blond hair, and a tones physique. Some girls were only after his family's wealth; others were only after his body and the satisfaction it could provide. Zane honestly didn't care much about girls, never having time for them. He wanted to be a doctor like his mother or go into culinary arts like his mother. He spent more time reading text books than with others, usually having his nose buried in a medical textbook with print so small it was as if he were staring at it from space. He had made it his goal to make at least one friend this year, even if it was only temporary.

"I was told to give you this," he stated, handing her the envelope.

"Of course. Do you need textbooks or anything of the sort?"

"No, thank you, I just need a schedule, miss." He leant closer to her, so close he could feel her warm breath on his neck and he swore her heart skipped a beat. " My current schedule is open for someone as pretty as you, Pixal." Her blush grew darker and she smiled weakly as she fumbled for a schedule. She quickly wrote something on it and handed it to him. The entire schedule was written in purple ink with text so small he could barely make out the words. A phone number was written messily and circled several times in the same purple ink as the schedule. " It's seventh hour now. Do you need someone to show you around?"

"I'll be fine, but thank you for the offer." He smiled charmingly at her, loving as he watched her melt under his gaze. He gave her one last glance before turning and heading out of the office.

He glanced halfheartedly at the schedule, frowning in concentration. "Room 204, first floor, Spanish 3." Shrugging, he glanced around for any sign if a classroom. He quickly found classroom 200 and walked down the lengthy corridor, tasking his time. He would rather wait until the start if a new day to come, but his father had to work and his mother had an order it fill. So, he had to start a bit earlier than planned. He froze as he heard yelling from one of the classrooms. Turning, he saw that it was the class he was supposed to be in-room 204.

He watched a teen his age storm out of the room, muttering a few choice words under his breath. The boy sat against one of the lockers, taking out a pencil and paper. He occasionally glanced up, studying the hall curiously. He was constantly brushing raven hair out of his eyes, scowling and muttering a curse under his breath. Dying to know what he was doing, Zane walked towards him and sat next to him, close enough to see but not bother him.

He was surprised that the boy was drawing him. He captured every little detail; from the nearly hidden snowflake tattoo on his neck to the individual strands of hair. He looked up suddenly, his eyes widening as he saw he was no longer there. He turned and gasped when he saw him, shoving the pad of paper into his bag haphazardly. "You're a good artist," he whispered, causing the boy to freeze. He turned and searched for something in his bag, smiling when he found what he was looking for. He pulled out a snowflake clip, muttering, "Close your eyes." The boy complied reluctantly, shutting his beautiful onyx eyes. Zane smiled, brushing the soft hair out of Cole's eyes and pinning it to one side. "I'm Zane," he whispered softly, "Zane Julian."

"Cole," the boy replied, shifting so he was closer to Zane.

Being so close to Zane made Cole nervous. It made his heart bet faster, but he liked it. "Can I look now?" He questioned.

"Yes," Zane murmured in his ear, "here." Cole opened his eyes to see Zane's phone in front of him. He was mildly amused to see the white, bejeweled snowflake clip holding his hair back. He placed a gentle kiss in Zane's cheek. "Thanks," he smirked, "so what's your schedule like?" Zane passed his schedule to Cole, face. Right pink. "Your schedule is just like mine. Want me to show you around?"

"I'd...I'd like that very much, Cole-Sempai."

"J-Just Cole," Cole blushed furiously, "c'mon, let's go." Taking Zane's hand, the pair roamed the school together until the end of the day. The students took no notice of the boys entwined hands or Cole's little snowflake clip. "I'll walk you home," Cole stated, tugging at Zane's hand, "I can help you catch up, too!" Zane nodded, tightening his grip on Cole's hand.

The pair reached the Julian household too soon. They stoo on the doorstep, staring at one another. "I'll see you tomorrow, right?" Cole smiled, pulling Zane into his arms.

"Of course," he pulled back slightly, smirking. Just as the Door opened, Cole pulled Zane into a kiss, which he accepted happily. As Cole pulled away, he whispered, "I'm going to bring the joy into those sad eyes of yours, got it?" Zane nodded, feeling weak in the knees. "Love you, Pinkey." Placing one last kiss on Zane's forehead, Cole began walking home. Zane sank to his knees, trying to soothe his beating heart. His fingers reached up to his lips as he moaned, "Cole...I'll let you." He knew he'd have a lot of explaining to do, but that was okay. He had met Cole, and for some reason, he knew everything would be all right.


End file.
